


valentine? valentine.

by shyesplease



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, SnowBarry - Freeform, Snowbarry Valentine 2020, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyesplease/pseuds/shyesplease
Summary: Barry shows up to spend Valentine's Day with Caitlin. For Snowbarry Valentine 2020 Challenge!
Relationships: Barry Allen/Caitlin Snow
Comments: 13
Kudos: 76





	valentine? valentine.

"You look like you need a hug."

Caitlin's head whirled around to notice Barry leaning against her office's door-frame, smile lopsided as he regarded her. Her own mouth quirked at the sight, heart fluttering from his sudden presence.

"Do I look _that_ pathetic or something?"

He laughingly shook his head as he took the necessary steps towards her. "Nah, you just look like someone who is missing their incredibly handsome and dashing boyfriend," he told her as he gently pulled her to her feet, bringing her chest to chest with him.

The doctor bit down on her lip, pretending to think. "I don't know...I think it's something else..."

"Oh, well I'll just leave then," he teased her, taking a miniscule step away, only for Caitlin to immediately pull him back.

"Nooo," Caitlin drawled, wrapping her arms around his torso in an extra effort to keep him from moving. "Please, don't leave."

He chucked again before reciprocating her hug, making her contently sigh as she absorbed the feeling of safety and love in his hold. "I missed you," she murmured into his shirt.

His head fell towards the crook of her neck. "I missed you too," he told her before laying a delicate kiss there.

She slowly pulled back, just enough to look into his stunning emerald eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought your CSI convention in New York was supposed to last a day or two longer."

Barry smiled as he reached up to caress her face. "What's the point of having super speed if I don't use it to spend these types of days with you?"

"It's just Valentine's Day…" she tried to play off.

"Our _first_ Valentine's Day," he inputted, his hold on hers getting just a little bit tighter. "And I know, you said it's not something you necessarily care about, and that we could've easily done something when I came back, but it mattered a lot to me to be with you right now. Because I don't want to regret missing anything when I have the means to be there. I want to be at every holiday and birthday and major breakthrough. I'd even attend your orthodontic appointments if you'd want me to."

"You dork," she let out lightly, a giggle escaping as her eyes filled up with pure happy emotion. " _My_ dork," she stressed, and was pleased when Barry's smile got wider. "I'm really glad you came."

"Always," he said before dropping a sweet kiss against her lips, and, _jeez_ , he had only been gone for just a few days but she felt like she had been deprived of her oxygen until just now. "So what will it be tonight?" he asked as the kiss ended, his nose gently nuzzling against hers.

"I don't want anything fancy," she told him, arms snaking up his chest to around his neck. "I just want to be with you."

"So...get takeout at your place?" he softly offered.

"Let's get Speedy's."

"Mmm, yes, the best," Barry concurred, unhooking her arms from around him so he could interlock their hands instead as they started walking towards the exit. "And on our way, we should get some chocolate strawberries so we can feed them to each other for dessert."

She wrinkled her nose. "That's super corny."

"It's Valentine's Day! We're allowed to be super cornry!" he playfully defended. "It'll be romantic!"

She rolled her eyes, but smiled nonetheless. "Fine, fine, fine," she conceded as she hit the button for the elevator. "I'm just glad you didn't do something extravagant like fill my car up with balloons, flowers and chocolate."

Suddenly, she felt Barry go still next to her, his eyes widening and Adam's apple bobbing. "... _right_ …"

Caitlin looked at him a hard moment, watching him avoid her gaze nervously. "You did that...didn't you?"

"No!" he immediately denied. "I would never fill your car up with that stuff. That would be very, very dangerous. I mean, what if the balloons got in your field of vision? Plus, the chocolate would probably melt if I didn't time it just right…" - but then he cocked his head to the side, wincing - "However, your apartment on the other hand…"

The doctor just laughed before stretching up to lay a short kiss on his mouth. "Oh, God, how I love you…" she let out fondly, foreheads pressed together as she looked at him with the utmost affection.

He smiled. "And I love you too," he told her just as the elevator doors opened. He then turned to her, holding out his hand. "Valentine?"

She grinned, softly rolling her eyes, before clasping her hand with his. "Valentine," she answered, and they both got on the elevator together to begin the most memorable Valentine's Day of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Something short but sweet for you all. Happy Valentine's Day and I hope you enjoyed this oneshot! PLEASE COMMENT and let me know your thoughts.
> 
> Also, if you haven't already, you should DEFINITELY read the newest chapter in my Snowbarry story, "No Fine Print".


End file.
